zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Umaniac143
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zatch Bell!! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Index page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wonrei567 (Talk) 04:00, May 1, 2010 Curious "While the following four spells are only used in video games, Makoto Raiku later confirmed that Zeno does have them in the manga" Just curious, where did he say it? ILmaster 00:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) On Raiku's blog. It's entirely in Japanese, but I've seen translation of some Q&A posts he did early on in the blog's existence (just after the manga ended). Zeno having all of Zatch's spells except Bao Zakeruga is something he mentioned, along with other things such as Purio's full name (Leopardon Papipurio), Apollo's age (26, his last name is Genesis) , Clear's book color (clear, which is awesome), and the fact that Zatch will eventually grow as big as his father. How can I prove that the people who translated these weren't lying? I can't, you either have to trust me or find someone else who knows Japanese (maybe you do). http://88552772.at.webry.info/ Hi, remember me? I just wanted to let you know that the home page is prohibited from editing and that the list of manga chapters but however, I did create a page and I shall do some more edits so this wiki may be as useful as possible. I have been a major zatch bell fan since it came out, reading the manga and watching the anime. I do wish that I can make it possible to make this wiki as accurate as it may be. I thank you for your time. Joey97711 11:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I hope you can become active here. I'd like to see you around more often helping! Anyways I agree with you all the way about the tean template. The white is horrible, but the reason for it is that white is a default. Meaning any one change the background color of that section on any mamodo team page to make sure the book color will show. So if the book color was white they could change the background color to black. It is the only way I can think of in order to have that section font color change to the teams book color. If you come up with something else let me know! Thanks! Hey Uman, How's it going? You pleased with everything on the Wiki? Am I pleased? Not with EVERYTHING. Is this wiki leaps and bounds above what it was a few months ago? Absolutely, so I'm not in much of position to complain. Just like konjikinogashbell, I can't get my way all the time and that's fine. Aside from a few things involving names and whatnot, the thing on the wiki that I feel needs to be improved the most is the language and grammar, specifically on spell pages, which were always my "thing" here. We have some users whose native languages aren't English and there's some other bad writing left over from before any of us were here. It's not that this can't be fixed, it's that it's not being fixed and that I don't have the time to fix it all. I'm sure that once you guys have gotten done with the visuals of the site you'll move onto the text, so I wish you luck and hope my perfectionism doesn't get in your way. I haven't had the chance to read over the biographies on mamodo and partner pages but those probably also need spiffing up. All in due time, I guess. Thanks for asking my opinion, you've done a great job so far as admin. --Umaniac143 02:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I understand that and as a fluent english speaker I understand where you are coming from. I will try to focus my editing on that for awhile :) The wiki chat is tweaking out on me. Re: I know, I was just fixing the coding since it looked absolutely ridiculous, you guys can unbold it if you like, I fixed the coding a bit since it was off. --Bullet Francisco 21:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Annoying User (IP) I know that useless commentaries are annoying. I read your message to Ltearth, and if you want i can disable comments on pages. However, i don't know if Admins can fully block users/IPs from making edits. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 00:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Check out the forums! Hey It's been awhile. How are you? I've been focusing on one Wiki at a time and sadly this one got the back end. Fortunately one Wiki is complete (for a very small arcade game) so there really isn't a whole left to do there. Expect me full fledge on here real soon :) My other Wiki is in off season now (Dexter - the serial killer) and lastly Dungeon Defenders is always keeping me busy (we get about 15 thousand views a day!). Keep me up to post on here about issues or concerns. Thanks! I'm fine, thanks for checking in. It's really rad that you're so focused on so many wikis. However, I've been making as little edits as you have to this wiki lately. Partly because of college, but really because if I fix one thing (and for me, "fix" on this wiki means "overhaul and expand an entire section") on this wiki, I'm going to want to fix them all, and I don't have the time for that. Maybe I'll make a few spell page edits soonish, since they're short...Case in point though, this wiki isn't getting many edits lately. It's getting a lot of stupid comments from computer programs lately, but no real constructive edits. When I look at the One Piece wiki compared to this wiki, I still feel bad....I read a page on the Borderlands wiki recently and it was really good. How many people can possibly be on that wiki!? Why can't we get those people!? Still, I have faith that eventually we will. I'm not saying Bezerraivys and Wiki Powerer haven't done good things, but, well....A few more good English-speakers who want to focus on the actual content of the wiki, the histories of the characters and descriptions of spells, would be good. And then there are a lot of pages whose composition is very different from similar ones...I posted a big thing about Team pages on the blog awhile back but no one was there to read it. Not like I'm one to complain though since I haven't really edited lately. Oh well. If anything really gets effed up I'll tell you. Umaniac143 17:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC)